


First Player

by Stormhazard



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: A Little Bit of Harem, Between Two Worlds - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cyberdating, Cybersex, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, OASIS Virtual Reality, Prequel, Virtual Reality, Waifu content, waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormhazard/pseuds/Stormhazard
Summary: Alec Martin Watts, the first player of the OASIS has been gone for eight years. Wade, his brother tried to find him after know that inside the Anorak Castle there is a hidden clue about his brother's location in the OASIS. But before that, this story is retell about the journey of his brother.





	1. Prologue

January 7th, 2040  
UCLA Medical Center, Los Angeles, California.

Me and Ogden Morrow were sitting on the hospital bench near the Intensive Care Unit room number 427, the room where Halliday is being treated by the doctors.

James Halliday, the creator of OASIS. Has been affected by Parkinson disease and Lung Cancer, he has been sick since September 2044. But the disease becomes more severe and fatal today. None of his family nor his relatives want to visit him, only me and Ogden Morrow who only visiting him. We make an organize fundraising called "Halliday Parkinson & Cancer Research for Cure." associated with "Michael J. Fox Foundation", the foundation that was made by Canadian-American actor Michael J. Fox who also played as Marty McFly in Back To The Future.

"Mr. Watts? Mr. Morrow? Halliday w-wants to speak with you t-two." One of the nurses came out from the ICU room and informing us with crying voice and sobs on her eyes. From the reaction on her face, we know something bad happens to Halliday. So we quickly running into the inside of ICU room to see Halliday's condition.

================================================================================

"Jim? Jim? Are you okay?" Morrow holds Halliday's shoulder

"W-who are you?" Halliday points his finger to us.

"I-it's us, Halliday! It's me! Ogden Morrow! Do you remember me? And this boy, Alec Watts? The first person who try our console, OASIS?"

"Morrow...Alec...Yeah, I remember you all...I-I'm sorry...I should've been told you..."

"It's okay, Jim. We are in here."

"Listen." Halliday's voice begins to hoarse. "I think my life won't be long again, and I was ready for it."

"We understand."

"Don't worry about me, this is my destiny. We all live...and we all die...that's our curse."

I ask him. "But...how about the Gregarious Simulation Systems? Your company? And the OASIS?"

"Good question, Alec." He answered. "I have decided who will be the successor of my company...How about if you two who will run GSS and OASIS?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Halliday. I cant...I just...can't..."

"And how about you Morrow? Do you want to?"

"I can't too, Jim. I-"

"I know you two will said that. And I have another way to choose who will run my company."

"How?"

"I have created...an Easter Egg, inside the OASIS. The player who acquire my easter egg, then he or she who will be the person that continue run my company." His voice becomes more hoarse again. "And I...have a request for you two, can you two monitor the contest? Such as stopping those filthy IOI wins and let one of the personal avatars win this contest?"

"Yes, we can."

"But don't participate the contest you two, okay?"

"We know. Don't worry, Jim."

"And I...have last word...for you two."

"We're listening."

"I created the OASIS...because I never felt at home in the real world. I just didn't know how to connect with people there. I was...afraid...for all my life. Right up until the day knew my life is ending...today. And I realized...as terrifying and painful as reality can be it's also the only place where you can find true happiness...and also a decent meal *slow laugh*...Because the reality is real, do you two understand?"

"We understand."

"And because of you two...I learn about how nice this life is...I learn how to have a friend..." The Holter monitor now shows that Halliday's heart rate becomes slower. "Thank you. Thank you for everything..." His arm slowly falls to the bed surface.

Halliday is dead.

================================================================================

"James Donovan Halliday, the creator of OASIS has been reported pass away on January 7th, 2040 by leaving his wealth and GSS stock. We also heard that Ogden Morrow, co-creator of OASIS and James Halliday friend with Alec Watts, the first user of OASIS was refusing to take Halliday's fortune." - said the FOX News reporter. December 8th, 2040.

"Halliday died with bachelor status, and we heard that his fortune will be put to anybody that win his contest that called "Halliday's Easter Egg Hunt" on his famous creation, OASIS, the Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation." - December 12th, 2040.

"After Halliday makes this competition, the 80s era began to hit again in 2040. Some people said that the 80s era is the key and clue to finding the Easter Egg. Since Halliday himself is born at 1973 and know, love about 80s pop culture." - October 21st, 2041

"This is only a bullshit competition. We can't even find the whereabouts of the key and gate!" - said by a man named Steven Pendergast. April 4th, 2043

"Yeah, haha. Why would the gunter wasting their time while we can enjoy the OASIS?" - May 20th, 2043.

"There is no such as "Easter Eggs" thing." - September 9th, 2043.

"After 4 years of Halliday death, no one avatar has been found the Copper Key and First Gate." - December 7th, 2044

and then in 2045...

"A gunter with name Parzival has found the Copper Key and completing the First Gate! Parzival's success was also followed by gunters named Art3mis, Aech, Daito, and Sho!"

"Parzival declare a war between Gunter and Sixer on Castle Anorak!"

"Parzival win the Halliday Easter Egg Hunt competition! The real name of Parzival is Wade Owen Watts! Living in Columbus, Ohio! His girlfriend is Art3mis, the second place avatar on the scoreboard, her real name is Samantha Evelyn Cook. They were living happily ever after." My brother wins this challenge.

I was very happy that my brother has won this challenge, and I know a few things that will happen to him after this. First, he becomes a billionaire with 100 trillion dollars. Second, he gonna participate in a secret challenge that created by Halliday that he called "Saving First Player". There are only five players who will participate in this challenge, Wade himself and his friends. Art3mis, Samantha Cook. Aech, Helen Harris. Daito, Toshiro Yoshiaki, and Shoto, Akihide Karatsu. And why only the High Fives that enters that challenge? It's simple, Morrow who persuaded them.

Before I am gonna tell you about how they find me by entering this challenge. I am gonna tell you about the history of OASIS before Halliday Easter Egg hunt and my backstory as the...

"THE FIRST PLAYER"


	2. Level 1

December 6th, 2025  
Columbus, Ohio

When I wake up, I can see the window is open and then giving me a fresh and cold of air morning. I can see the sunshine from the window. When I turned my head to the front side of the car, my mom and dad greet me.

"Good morning, Alec."

"Good morning, mom, dad, do we have arrived in Columbus?"

"Of course! Just look at the window, dear." said my mom. I go through the nearest window, and I see the view of Columbus skyline.

"Wait a minute, if I don't wrong. Headquarter of Gregarious Games is in this city right?"

"That's right."

"Sweet! I can't wait to see the face of James Halliday directly!" I begin to cheer up, and then I ask my mother for permission to use my iPod.

"Sure thing you can, dear!" My mom allows me to use my iPod. So I take my iPod from my pocket and then play a song of "My Favorite Game" sung by The Cardigans (The Cardigans sang this song for the 1999 racing game named Gran Turismo)

================================================================================

My name is Alec Martin Watts. I was born in Oklahoma City on August 12th, 2016. My father gave me Alec name because it resembles his favorite actor, the late Alec Guinness who played Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars.

My father's name is Emmet Watts. My mother's name is Loretta Watts. My father works as an art designer at Gregarious Games while my mother works as a nurse in Columbus Wexner Medical Center. We were moving to Columbus because of my father. He becomes one of the designers to make an ambitious project of Gregarious Games who was announced by Ogden Morrow himself, and the project itself will release on December 8th.

Of course, I know Gregarious Games. My father works at Gregarious Games since 2002, when they are making Anorak's Quest for Commodore 64, TRS-80, Atari 800XL, Apple II, SG-1000 and for Microsoft Computer (Only on OS Windows 95, Windows 98, and Windows XP). My father shows me the game when I was seven years old, and right at that moment, I began to fall in love with video games. Playing as a hero, solving the puzzles, and exploring around the world make me awed.

I start to play the video games more competitively such as play at local video game tournaments, but I never make it through the professional level because of my age. But I not only like video games, but I also liked soccer and karate after I was watching an old La Liga matches and The Karate Kid (1984). I also joined at local karate championship and soccer tournaments between schools.

My father also introduced me to the cartoon and anime worlds instead of only sports and gaming. At first, he let me watch episodes of Looney Tunes, Transformers and Steamboat Willie film. After that, he introduced me to one of his favorite anime of all time, Doraemon and because of this anime, I am like to draw some cartoon and anime characters.

There are five last things I liked, it was writing, automotive, music, TV/Films Live-Action shows, and comics (including superhero and manga). I like to write a science fiction story, and my first story is titled "Arcade Wave" the story about a gamer who lost in a video game world and it successfully published in Random House even the story itself appears as an easter egg (on Death Stranding game) and inspiration for League of Legends new event.

For the music, I liked Daft Punk, Gorillaz, A-Ha, Queen, Linkin Park, Green Day, Kanye West, George "Joji" Miller (known as Filthy Frank and Pink Guy on 2014-2017), Hatsune Miku, and K/DA.

The reasons why I liked automotive because of Need For Speed game, Fast & Furious franchise, and Back To The Future franchise. I hoped someday I bought a DMC-12 DeLorean or Nissan GT-R R35 or Dodge Challenger Hellcat or maybe a Ferrari Enzo.

For the TV/Films Live-Action shows. I liked to watch Home Alone franchise (Only Home Alone 1 and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York), Willy Wonka & Chocolate Factory (also the remake in 2005 titled "Charlie & Chocolate Factory), The Breakfast Club, Star Wars, Star Trek, Real Steel, Saving Private Ryan, Marvel Cinematic Universes, and DC Extended Universe.

And for the comics, I collected all Green Lantern, The X-Men, The Amazing Spider-Man, Iron Man, Superman, Naruto, One Punch Man, Dragonball, Akira, My Hero Academia, and Fullmetal Alchemist comics since me and my dad interested to comics and manga.

My past is filled with those things. But that doesn't make me a 'no life' person. I also have many friends, and I don't care if they good at Dungeons & Dragons, good at Maths, good at soccer, or even good at karate.

================================================================================

"Here we are, Alec. Our new house." My dad shows me our new house. The address of this house is 993 Bluff Crest Drive, Postal number 43235. This house is very huge to me, even the backyard was also huge.

"C'mon Alec. Help me to lift this boxes." Without realizing it. My dad is already outside the car, so I immediately exit from our car and then helping my dad lift boxes to the house, and five minutes later. A DAF 95 XF truck carrying a container labeled "U-Haul", it's the rental moving truck that we use to moving our stuff.

"Ah, there he is."

The driver exit from the truck and then he opens the container door. I can see our stuff for the house such as sofa, chair, table, cupboard, carpet, and others.

I help my dad and the truck driver to move the stuff into the house. We worked for like one and a half hour to move the stuff into the house. After we done moving our stuff, the truck driver asks mom for a payment, so mom gives him a 300$ dollars. He takes the money, gets into his truck, and then leaving us.

"I should put my things first in my room." I lift my box to my room, and the box is containing my clothes, books, and posters. After that, I help my dad to lift my cupboard, tables, and chairs into my room. My dad also lifts my computer, consoles, and TV to my room.

After that. I put all of my clothes into the cupboard and then change my clothes to Real Madrid T-Shirt, flannel home trousers, and barefoot. I walk toward my computer, then putting it on the table and then back again to lift my CPU. Because my dad taught me how to connect the keyboard, mouse, and speakers to my computer so it doesn't take long for me to connecting all of this. After that, I put my PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, PlayStation 2, and Atari 2600 under the TV so I can connect and reconnect my consoles everytime I want.

My computer specs are Nvidia GeForce RTX 2080 Ti, Intel Core i9-7980XE, RAM Corsair Vengeance LED DDR4 with 64 Gigabyte, Seagate 3TB Hard Drive, Power Supply EVGA SN 1600 T2, CPU Cooler NXZT Kraken X62, SSD Samsung 970 Pro, and BenQ EX3501R Monitor. I got all of this as a prize after I won at Oklahoma Karate Tournament.

When I see my computer, TV, and my consoles have been put neatly. I begin to stick a poster to the wall such as K/DA League of Legends on the wall behind my bed, Tron (1982) on the back door, Back To The Future Part I, Part II, and Part III, Halo, Metro 2033, Gorillaz Demon Days, Daft Punk Random Access Memories, Left 4 Dead No Mercy, The Walking Dead, Breaking Bad, Queen Bohemian Rhapsody, Joust, Street Fighter Chun-Li, and Re: Zero Rem.

I also put my late grandfather photo, his name is Miller Watts. He is a veteran of World War II. He receives the rank of Brigadier General and achieves Medal of Honor, Purple Heart, Bronze Star, Navy Cross, and Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal.

After I did my job, my mom calls me to go downstairs.

"Alec! Please help me to move this furniture!"

"I'm gonna be there mom!" I go downstairs immediately. I help my mom to move chairs, tables, refrigerator, and another. Mom thanking me because I help her, after that she begin to cook for dinner. She prepares a beef barbecue steak, mashed potatoes, and three glasses of mineral water, while I eating. I ask my dad when will we go to the Gregarious Game Headquarter for the upcoming ambitious project of James Halliday and Ogden Morrow, and he said it's on December 8th, 2025.

================================================================================

What is the upcoming ambitious project that was created by James Halliday, Ogden Morrow, and Emmet Watts? Who will be the first subject to test that project? See it on Level 2!


	3. Level 2

December 8th, 2025  
Columbus, Ohio.

Today is the day. The day where GSS will reveal and release their "ambitious project" and of course my dad must attend this event. Because my dad was appointed as the lead art designer for the project by Halliday himself, and of course this is not an easy job. Dad said that he needs to make all of every Halliday's imagination for the locations, objects, NPCs like two hundred pages of papers.

Dad planned to invite me, and mom to the release event of his project. Unfortunately, my mother can't come because this is her first day to work in the hospital. So, it's only me who will go with dad.

"Good luck on your release debut." Mom kiss Dad's cheeks. After that, mom goes to the sidewalk and then enter the bus.

"Well then, Alec. Take a bath and then change your clothes. No need suit or formal wear. Wear clothes as you like while it's still polite." After Dad said that, I immediately take a bath. I brush my teeth, wash my face with Nivea Facial Wash, and then cleaning my body.

After taking a bath, I change my clothes to Counter-Strike t-shirt, Blue Wrangler Jeans, Adidas black-and-white sneakers, Real Madrid hoodie, and Gregarious Simulation Systems cap. After changing clothes, I go outside where my family car is parked. Our car is an SUV Chevrolet Suburban output 2020. Dad and I enter the car and then heading to the center city of Columbus, where the GSS Headquarter located. But since I was bored on the trip, so I put up a song in the DVD Player. Now it's playing: Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People.

================================================================================

Half an hour later, we arrived in front of Headquarter Gregarious Simulation Systems office building. The shape of the GSS building is like a sword with long crossguard, just like the logo (Well, it has a sword shape if you see it from the sky)

"Let's go, Alec. Halliday and Morrow can't wait for us any longer."

We got out from the car and immediately headed to Halliday and Morrow office, while we walking toward Halliday and Morrow's office we saw many visitors in there. Most of them are nerds, otaku, cosplayer, writer, actor, director, comic artist, and game developers.

Then when we arrived, I can see Halliday and Morrow are talking to someone. They are talking to Gabe Newell, the founder of Valve Corporation and Steam. Fifteen minutes later, he leaves Halliday and Morrow. Then Morrow sees us.

"Ah, Emmet! It's good to see you!" Morrow greets my dad. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry for the delay Mr. Morrow, there is a traffic jam in the road."

"Ah, it's okay. You come at the right time." Morrow looks at me. "Who is this little boy, Emmet?"

"Oh, this is my son, his name is Alec. Alec, greet Halliday and Morrow."

"Good morning, Mr. Halliday, Mr. Morrow. Pleased to meet you, sir and this is such an honor."

"Pleased to meet you too, Alec." Morrow smiled. "Call me Og. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then, Halliday positioned himself according to my height.

"I heard from your father that you are very liking video games. Yes, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Halliday."

"Call me Halliday. No need mister."

"Alright."

"If you are really like video games. Can you tell me what is the first video game ever in the world?"

"I know. The very first video game ever is Tennis For Two, created by William Higinbotham and Robert Dvorak on 1958."

"Great. Can you tell all the games I've made?"

"I can. There is Anorak's Quest, Anorak's Quest II, Chthonia Secret, Ludus Quest, Zenrath: Space Battle, Mirage Cyber, Anorak's Assault, and Whedon Speedway Circuit."

"Incredible. You're great, Alec." Halliday praises me. "Thank you for playing all of our games."

"Thank you, Halliday."

"As our gratitude. How about if you become the first person to try our project? You want?" Halliday offers me. Of course, this is surprised me. Because Halliday never let other people try his new games. But this opportunity is only once in a lifetime. So without any further ado, I accept his offer.

"I want." I am nodding.

"Good choice, kid." Then Halliday checks his watch. "The demonstration will begin soon. Let's get ready." We immediately go to the backstage to prepare the show.

================================================================================

When we are in the backstage, I see the GSS new project on the table. That thing is like a VR visor Oculus Rift or an HTC Vive but is more practical. When I saw the card description on the table, this thing is called Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation, or abbreviated as OASIS.

After that, I peek behind the backstage curtain and my eye scanning every people in here like RK800 android or T-800 robot.

I recognize everyone who is here, among them is Gabe Newell (again), Shigeru Miyamoto, Hideo Kojima, Tom Cadwell, Michael Morhaime, Markus Persson, David Baszucki, Steven Spielberg, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jamie Hewlett, Daft Punk, E-Sports Cloud 9 and SK Telecom T1 team, and another.

"Be calm, Alec." Morrow encourages me by tapping my shoulder. "They all won't scold at you or yells at you. Just calm down. If you have any trouble when trying the OASIS, tell us ok?"

"Okay." I reply Morrow by shaping a circle in my hand with my thumb and index finger.

After that, Halliday and Morrow get out from the stage curtain and begin to greeting every audience. They talk every description about OASIS and peoples who participate in this OASIS project. The people who are participating in this project is my father, Kira Underwood, Nolan Sorrento, Rick Lawrence, Yoshitoki Iwata, Jonathan Ramirez, Lee Sung-Jon, and Gary Mamadou. After they talk about OASIS and people who help to make OASIS, Halliday decides to stop talking and start to demonstrate his project.

"Maybe we should stop talking about it...and start showing it." Halliday sighed. "If you all reach under your seats, you will find that there is nothing there." This Halliday jokes makes everybody laugh but does not loud out. "But we are gonna bring you on now."

But Halliday doesn't use his visor directly and said:

"Unfortunately, I can't do the demonstration because I am not too agile again, luckily I have someone who will replace me." After that Halliday calls me. "Let's welcome Alec Watts!"

I walk toward the stage with nervous and tense feeling. But I am trying to adjust my mind to keep calm. When I showed myself, everyone begins to cheer and clap hands at me.

"Hello, everyone." I sigh a little. "My name is Alec Martin Watts. I am the son of Emmet Watts, the OASIS lead art designer. I am not going to talk too much, is it okay?" After I said that, everyone nods.

"Okay then, let's begin the demonstration."

First, I wear my haptic gloves, and last I pulled up my visor strap and then put it in my face, this thing is reminding me of Payday 2. This visor is attached to my face like swimming goggles. After I wear it, GSS logo and OASIS shows up.

OASIS

================================================================================

I now stand in a whitish blue room. I looked around but there was nothing in here, I also couldn't even see my body in this virtual room. Suddenly a pop-up appeared in front of me.

Hello!

Welcome to OASIS! Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation

OASIS is a video game created by GSS based on MMORPG. OASIS is also a virtual world that you want all this time. You can do anything you want, such as communicating with friends, playing, and working.

We hope you all enjoy this game.

After that, a new pop-up appears again:

Let's make your avatar!

Do you want to make an avatar by yourself or choose one of any characters you like?

I choose to make by myself. I tapped the avatar icon myself then I could see my first avatar appearance in third-person camera mode. But I'm not comfortable about my avatar looks, so I decide to change it.

Now my avatar has black short hair, same as Dante from Devil May Cry 2013 reboot version, blue eyes, muscular body, average weight, and average height.

After I had enough gives an appearance to my face and body, I tap the continue icon for change clothes. I choose a white t-shirt with Need For Speed logo, light blue jeans, brown Chuck Taylor All-Stars shoes, and wrapped my hand with the bandages. I also wear a hoodie jacket with Tyrell Corporation logo on the left arm side, E-Sports team logo's (Cloud9, SK Telecom T1, Faze Clan, and Team Secret) on the right arm side, Atari logo on my left chest side, and last is Capsule logo on my backside with slogan Good For Health, Bad For Education.

After that, I tap the finish icon. The program tells me to create a name for my avatar. I typed the name and confirming it. My avatar name is floating above with the name of Ozvold, a fragment of Oswald name which means the divine ruler.

After gave my avatar a name, I tap the done icon. Then suddenly the whole view in my eyes change to a space full of stars.

"My god it's full of stars." I quoted a line from the film 2010: The Year We Make Contact. After I said that, suddenly three words appear in front of me:

READY PLAYER ONE

================================================================================

I respawned in a very bright room. I still can see, but I decide to keep moving forward.

When I stepped out from that room, I see something that amazes me.

I was in a place that looks like a station full of portals, and the graphics resolution are very realistic. Halliday and Morrow are very serious about this project, making a virtual world with realistic graphics. The great thing is that the retina of my eyes can still receive it.

After I enjoy the viewing of this virtual world, I don't know what to do so I ask Morrow.

"Uh, Og? What I must to do right now?"

"Just choose one of the portals in front of you, Alec."

I obeyed his words, I walk around and see a few portals with the name on it such as Anorak's Quest, Wolfenstein Castle Adventure, Battle of Azeroth, Adventure With Saitama, Kinkou Battle, Escape From Aperture Laboratories, Night Shift In Pizza Restaurant, Tarkov Search, and Granny's Tailor. Then, I see Vault Boy Weapon Store portal. I immediately enter that portal because I need weapons for my adventure in Kinkou Battle.

Inside this world, there is only a desert. In front of me, there is a weapon store that looks like a minimarket store.

I enter the store, and I look there is a person who guards this store, who else if not Vault Boy himself, and one person again that from anime My Hero Academia, Mirio Togata.

"Welcome to the Vault Boy Weapon Store, buddy. Please take a look at all of our weapons. You might be interested in one of them." I begin to surround every cabinet in this store. I see some weapons from real life such as World War II rifle Kar98K and Mosin-Nagant, modern semi rifle AK47 and M4A1, SPAS-12 shotgun, sniper rifle Barrett M82, and M1903 Springfield. I also see a few weapons from films and video games such as MA5D Assault Rifle, EM-1 Railgun, M-37 Falcon, Heavy Pulse Rifle, Machina Sniper Railgun, Morita II Assault Rifle, Harry Potter's Wand, Vorpal Sword, and Gauss Rifle.

After looked around. I choose lightsaber sword, AWP sniper rifle with Dragon Lore attribute, Suppressed Mac-10 with Neon Rider attribute, and Ansatsuken Energy Drink. Strangely, there is no price on these weapons (In another day, Halliday say to me that the use of OASIS Coins for buy items enforced at 12 December).

After that, I get out from that place and back again to Incipio portal station. Then I walk back to the Kinkou Battle portal.

I was in a dense forest, and the sky is very dark. I'm confused, and I don't know the way to Kinkou Monastery.

I look at the objective and it's written like this:

Find the three warriors of the Kinkou

The Warriors were looking at the stars while pruning the trees to coursing the sun.

"Uh, Og? Do you put the map system in this simulation? Because I don't know the way to Kinkou Monastery."

"Of course we put it. Just move your hand like opening a book. Try it."

I move my right hand, and then the Ionia map appears in front of me in the form of a hologram. I find the Kinkou Monastery location. I point my hand to that place, and the waypoint appears just like an open world video game. The distance between me and that place is 618m, only need a few minutes to get in there. So I immediately run as fast as possible to get there.

While I look around, I feel amazed by this virtual world simulation. Maybe because the graphics resolution is more different than the VRChat, and also because I can feel the OASIS world by these haptic gloves. My body movement is also real, just like a motion capture in Hollywood CGI films.

After running for about 12 minutes, I arrived at my destination. Before entering this place, I drink the Ansatsuken Energy Drink that I just bought. After I drank it, I can see my hand sprinkling blue energy and then disappear immediately. I remember that Ansatsuken word is one of the fighting styles on Street Fighter.

Then, I entered this place.

This temple is empty, and there are no signs of life in here. I keep walking until I reach the center of the temple. While walking, I see piles of coins lying around on the ground. So I take every coin as much as I can. Apparently, taking these coins also calculate my experience points., even though it's only five points.

When I reach the center of the temple, I hear a sound like someone running very fast like a flash. My instinct begins to ready for action, so I pulled out my lightsaber and then turning back to see if anyone in there.

There's no one in there, so who?

I remember that Ionia is one of League of Legends regions, and Kinkou Monastery guarded by three warriors. It was Kennen, Shen, and Akali. I want to know who will attack me first.

I was surprised after I heard a sound of sharp objects stuck on the ground. There were three shurikens that who were stuck on the ground. That means someone watching me.

"Haaayaaa!" I heard someone yelling at me. When I turned back again, I see Kennen try to attack me from above. So I swing my lightsaber at him.

"Urgh!" My lightsaber scratches his chest until he groaned in pain. He can't move. When I try to approach him, someone yells at me from behind.

"What are you doing in here, stranger?" It was Shen.

"I'm looking for a challenge." I step to the left so Shen can see Kennen wounded on the ground. "I think your friend Kennen lost to my challenge."

"You bastard!" Shen recalls his Spirit Blade, but because I already learned every League of Legends heroes abilities, I immediately do a front roll to dodge his Spirit Blade, and then my lightsaber and his Spirit Blade begin to clash together.

I push my lightsaber to make his blade pushed by my lightsaber, and then I do a backflip to dodge his attacks.

"Not bad, let see what you got challenger." Shen does a Shadow Dash into me, but I managed to block his attacks.

Then, he succeeded to attack me. He hit my left shoulder side. I groaned for pain and then unleash my rage by doing Ataru (Form IV lightsaber) and finished it with Juyo (Form VII lightsaber).

I keep attacking him until his blade was split into two and then knockout him with a roundhouse kick. He fell on the ground.

For the first time, I feel like I am fighting a real person and that is very hard. I am lucky because my body is still fit and agile.

"You win..." Shen declares himself that he had lost.

"Not really. There is one person again..." After I said that, a smoke bomb explodes in front of me.

"You are looking for me right?" It's Akali.

"Um...yeah?" I responded with nervous feeling.

"Good. I hope that is your last words."

She begins to flip backward and then throwing shurikens at me. I couldn't see her because of this smokes. So I try to calm down like doing meditation and try to feel her movement sound.

She is on my right side, and then I...

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" I do a tornado kick at her and makes two of us coming out of the puff of smokes.

When we get up, our eyes begin to meet each other. I look at her for a while just to see how beautiful she was in this simulation rather than the real game. I can see a little scratch on her face that makes me guilty, but I know, a girl like her is not a crybaby, a tough girl.

"You pay for what you did to me." She puts up her mask and then runs towards me.

She throws five kunai's at me and then swings her kama blade to my head. I dodge all of her attacks and then I take her down by tackling movement by grab her right arm and then drop her to the ground. Which in my opinion is less painful, and then, the pop-up appears in front of me.

Congratulations! You have defeated the Kinkou Warriors!

As a result, please take one of these warriors as your companion!

"Woah ho ho. Seriously? Okay then..." I approach Akali and then stretch my hands to her. She grabs it and what I know is she officially becomes my companion for my entire life.

"Um...look. I know you are working alone...and..."

"Shut your mouth." Akali put her index finger at my mouth. "I am your new partner okay? I will always be on your side, and...I am not gonna jealous if you have any new partners again." She smiles at me.

"Seriously? Man...I thought she is a loner and rebellious nature? Is she Out Of Character? OOC? I don't care. Anyway, this is a fanfic. Aw shucks, my Deadpool behavior strikes again,

break the fourth wall."

"Okay." Then a portal appears in front of us. "We should go."

We enter the portal together and we back again to Incipio portal. Suddenly, Akali says something to me.

"Ozvold. I want to say something. I know it sounds crazy but I..."

"But what?"

"Can you give me a new outfit? What I mean is...I want a second outfit."

"New outfit?" I place my thumb and index fingers at my chin. "Hmmm...new outfit? Hold on a second, will ya?" I knock my index finger to the right side and I can see the PAUSE screen on my OASIS.

I lift up my visor and I look at one of the female cosplayers in front of me. One of them is cosplaying K/DA Akali.

"I have a new outfit for you. Let's go." We enter the Granny's Tailor portal.

When we enter this place, we are inside the Granny's house from Looney Tunes series.

"Hello there. Welcome to my boutique. May I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can you make this outfit?" I show her the K/DA Akali outfit.

"Oh, of course, I can young man. Please sit down there." We immediately sit on the couch in her waiting room. "Make yourself comfortable." After that, she enters her room and leaving us in here. Because I don't know what to do. I walking around the room to see something I can do to comfort ourselves. I see a bookshelf full of Fantastic Four comics, Aquaman comics, Star Wars Yuuzhan Vong War comics, Metal Hurlant comics, Alita: Battle Angel, Rurouni Kenshin, Uzumaki, Emergence, Time magazine, Starlog, and Dragon. Then I also see a DVD Box which contains WarGames, Ferries Bueller's Day Off, Home Alone series, RoboCop series, Blade Runner 2049, and The Last: Naruto The Movie. I also see the gramaphone with three 12 inch black records, it is Nat King Cole, Beethoven, and Mozart.

I feel I don't want to watch or read anything, so I decide to sit again and try to talk with Akali.

"So...are you forgiving me? After what I did to you at Kinkou?"

"I am forgiving you. Because you're the only one who gives mercy and that is...not common in the Runeterra."

"Well maybe because I am not from there, right?"

"Then where are you come from?"

"It's...complicated...you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, c'mon." Akali begs. "Just tell me."

"I am from Columbus."

"Capital city of Ohio, United States?"

"W-what? How did you...how did you know?"

"You wouldn't believe it. Trust me."

"Okay." I nod to her. I have a theory that Halliday designed every NPCs he makes to be more 'Human' than a 'Normal A.I'. So the NPCs can scan our OASIS biodata and our behavior. That's my theory.

"It's done~, mister!" The Granny came out of her room to inform us that she has done making the clothes.

"Well...Akali? Your outfit is ready to be used."

Akali follows Granny to her room to wear her new outfit. After two minutes she is in the room, she comes out.

I was surprised. She is more beautiful than I saw on the K/DA - POP/STARS music video.

"So...how do I look?" She asks for my opinion with a shy voice.

"You are like a K-Pop rapper...but I prefer you to be referred as...a cyberpunk ninja."

"K-Pop rapper is good. But...cyberpunk ninja looks cooler for me. Anyway, thank you so much. I love this outfit."

"Glad you like it." Then, I look at Granny. "So, ma'am. How much for this clothes?"

"It's free." She smiles at us.

"Really? Thank you, ma'am!"

"You are welcome~"

================================================================================

When we are back to Incipio, I decide to finish this demonstration. 

"Halliday? Og? Can I finish this demonstration?"

"You can." 

I cleared my throat a little. "Akali, I need to go right now. Wait for me until I get back, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful."

"See you later." I tap the exit icon and then lift up my visor. My avatar body disappears like dust, just like what happens to the heroes in the Infinity War . 

After that, the crowds begin to cheer and giving applause about the OASIS. This project is successful. 

"Mr. Halliday! Mr. Halliday! I want to tell you something!" Said one of the audiences.

"What is it?"

"Do the OASIS have a coin operating system? To buy items?"

"Of course, and also the OASIS credits can be converted to real money too."

"What?" Every crowd was surprised. 

"Yes. We made an agreement with Rich Financial Corporation. That the OASIS credit has been valid as a new currency." 

I can't believe it. Rich Financial Corporation is the biggest financial corporation and bank in the whole world, this corporation is like the world financial center. 

Two hours later, my father asks permission to Morrow that he wants to celebrate the success of this project only with my family. He allowed it. 

Before we go home, Halliday and Morrow give me the complete OASIS device for free. They also said that they gave a 'special thing' to my avatar.


	4. Level 3

December 24th, 2025  
Columbus, Ohio

I fell asleep that night after I was playing OASIS all night long. But I didn't forget to log out from my OASIS before going to sleep. I made a journal to find out the whole details of OASIS, every items and NPCs I got, and the progress of OASIS players.

================================================================================

December 9th, 2025  
OASIS Progress:  
\- On the first day of the OASIS launch, it reaches ten thousand players.  
\- The OASIS has 27 sectors. Each sector has 800-900 planets.  
\- Every license of Video Game, Movie Production Companies, Toys, Cartoon, and Anime has purchased by Gregarious Simulation Systems.  
My Progress:  
\- Akali from League of Legends is my first companion in OASIS. She wears the K/DA outfit rather than her original outfit.  
\- I had Blue Lightsaber from Star Wars, Dragon Lore AWP, and Suppressed Mac-10 Neon Rider from CSGO as my weapons  
\- From all 1000+ quests, I only completed one. But I think, Halliday and Morrow will be making many more missions in OASIS again.

December 10th, 2025  
OASIS Progress:  
\- OASIS reach fifteen thousand players  
My Progress:  
\- I reach level six in one day.  
\- I completed Scarface Flicksync, so now I have Scarface Mansion and Virtual Miami as my headquarter. Tony Montana from the movie itself becomes my companion. I also give his mask from Payday 2.  
\- I completed Rainbow Six Siege: The Original Team quests. The prize is the original operators from the game. I make them as my companion and my bodyguards.  
\- I completed Akira Flicksync, and I acquired Kaneda's Bike and all of the main characters in the anime. Kaneda's Bike is the first vehicle I had in OASIS.  
\- My avatar is permanently using the Ansatsuken fighting style.

December 12th, 2025  
OASIS Progress:  
\- OASIS reach thirty-seven thousand players  
My Progress:  
\- I reach level thirteen.  
\- I get all of League of Legends heroes that originated from Piltover and Zaun.  
\- I completed Alita: Battle Angel quest. Alita becomes my companion.  
\- I acquire 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 after completing 2 Fast 2 Furious Flicksync  
\- After completing the Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) quest. I get RX-78-2 Gundam as a prize.  
\- After completing Team Fortress 2 Comics Flicksync, I acquire all of TF2 Mercenaries and every Team Fortress 2 Items and Weapons.

December 19th, 2025  
OASIS Progress:  
\- OASIS go on sale in Japan, UK, South Korea, China, Canada, Mexico, and Germany.  
\- OASIS reach one hundred eighteen thousand players  
My Progress:  
\- I reach level twenty-nine  
\- I acquire Typhoon belt after completing Kamen Rider (1971) series, and Kanata Hongo as my companion.  
\- I have a planet. The planet is named Eixir and located in Sector 7.  
\- After completing the Battlefield V Nordlys quest, Solveig becomes my companion.  
\- After completing Doom: Hell on Mars. I have twenty Doom Slayers.  
\- After completed Halo Pillar of Autumn Adventure. I have twenty Halo Spartans, including Master "John-117" Chief.  
\- After completed Dreadout quest. I acquire Indonesian High School Uniform for my avatar.  
\- After completed InFamous quest. I acquire Conduit powers and their members.

December 23rd, 2025  
OASIS Progress:  
\- OASIS go on sale in Indonesia, Brazil, Spain, Russia, South Africa, Morocco, Egypt, and United Arab Emirates.  
\- OASIS reach three hundred eleven thousand players  
My Progress:  
\- I reach level forty  
\- After completing League of Legends Kinkou Battle for twice. Shen and Kennen become my companion.  
\- I acquire Garen, Taric, Jarvan IV, Quinn, and Swain after defeating them in Demacia Castle.  
\- After completing Isle of Masks quest, Juggernaut from Dota 2 becomes my companion.  
\- After completing the Rebel Pilot Test. I acquire the X-Wing Starfighter.  
\- After completing the Watch Dogs series quest, I can access everything that connected with Watch Dogs.  
\- After completed Fortnite Story Mode. I acquire all of the Fornite characters as my companion.

================================================================================

When I wake up, the clock shows 3 P.M. I just realized that today is Christmas Eve, so I immediately wake up and then go downstairs. I can see my father is still decorating the house with festive lights, while my mom makes Christmas tree cookie and beef meats for my family.

"Good afternoon, Alec. You sleep very well, dear."

"Yeah. That's because I play OASIS too much and writing my journal all night long."

"Alec, next time please don't use OASIS too much okay?"

"Okay, mom." I reply to her. "By the way. Is there anything I can do to help you and dad?"

"You can help dad decorating the Christmas tree. Just wait for a minute. He almost has done decorating our house with Christmas lights."

While waiting my father finishes decorate the house. I decided to look at my dad cabinet collection. My father won seven titles of Best Video Game Artist and awarded as Best Video Game Artists of All Time. Besides working as an art designer in GSS, my father also won eleven trophies of League of Legends E-Sports, five trophies Dota 2 E-Sports, six trophies Counter-Strike Strike Global Offensive, four trophies of Call of Duty, two trophies of Rocket League, four trophies of Tekken and Street Fighter, eight trophies of Overwatch, and three trophies of FIFA and Starcraft II.

In this cabinet, he is not only keeping his E-Sports trophies. But also his favorite items such as old console of Atari 2600 with twelve games inside there: Adventure, Space Invaders, Pitfall!, Swordquest Earthworld, Swordquest Fireworld, Swordquest Waterworld, The Empire Strikes Back, Battlezone, Centipede, Pac-Man, Pepsi Invaders, and Ikari Warriors. A photo of he posing in front of Pac-Man arcade cabinet to shows his Pac-Man Perfect Score and winning Retro Arcade Game Championship held by Nintendo for achieved high score of Donkey Kong and Asteroids. Two trophies of College Football Championship when he was playing at Oklahoma Sooners, and one Math Olympiad trophy.

He also displays a photo frame inside the cabinet, a photo when I still an infant and my mother carried me.

After done looking around the cabinet, dad comes in.

"Good afternoon, Alec. Can you help me decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Okay. But where are the ornaments?"

"Here." Dad put the cardboard box full of ornaments on the floor. Then we begin to decorate the Christmas tree.

After done decorates the Christmas tree. We hear the sound of a knock on the door. I reach the door to open the door, and I can see a young lady stand in front of the door. It was my aunt, Alice.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" She greets us.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alice." Said mom and dad to her.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Alice!" I reply at her too.

"Wait a minute...is that a sound of my favorite nephew?" My aunt teased me. This thing has happened a lot since I was a baby. Usually, she gives me chocolate, comic book, school stationery, snack, and clothes. He approaches me and then hugs me tightly.

Four hours later. My other family members arrived. There is Mary Watts, my grandmother. Thomas Watts, my uncle. Yumiko Watts, my aunt. Riley Watts and Mirai Watts, my cousins and the son-daughter of Thomas and Yumiko. Alvin Watts, my uncle. Brittany Watts, my aunt. Jordan Watts, my cousin and the son of Uncle Alvin. Sandra Watts, my aunt and Rafael Watts, my uncle.

I invite Riley and Mirai to play Rocket League with me. Jordan doesn't play with us because he is too young to play, and it is so hard to teach him how to use the controller. After I defeated Riley and Mirai at Rocket League, we decide to stop playing and watches Home Alone.

Before that, I am going to tell a summary of the history of my family.

Before I want to say a summary history of my family, I want to say that the family I know is mostly from my mother's side.

================================================================================

My grandfather name is Miller Watts, and his wife is Mary Watts, my grandmother. They have four children named Thomas Watts, Loretta Watts, Alvin Watts, and Alice Watts.

Uncle Thomas has a wife named Yumiko Miyazaki-Watts. They were meet each other when my uncle works in Kyoto. They have two children named Riley Watts and Mirai Yoshizawa Watts. Riley is twelve years old now, and Mirai is nine years old just like me.

My mother Loretta met my father when they were still a high school student.

Uncle Alvin is only twenty years different from me. He has a wife named Brittany Amanda-Watts, she is an African-American model. They have a son named Jordan Gooding-Watts.

Aunt Alice doesn't have any spouse in her entire life. She is still in a single status.

================================================================================

After the film finished, my mom yells at us to go to the dining room. We immediately go to the dining room and sit in our respective places. We begin to bless the Christmas dish, and then we eat it together.

I eat the Christmas dish while I am thinking. I am thinking about what I am going to give to Akali this Christmas? I plan to give her ornament or maybe clothes...or some of the ninja weapons I have.

After I finished eating my Christmas dish, I ask permission to my dad that I will go to my room and I need privacy.

I take my OASIS visor, and then my OASIS console tells me that I need to insert my passwords. I cleared my throat then said...

"War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other."

Identity verification successful  
Welcome to the OASIS, Ozvold!  
Login Completed: 23:37:01 OST-12.24.2025

================================================================================

I spawn outside the mansion, and I can see my friends (still the NPCs) were waiting for me to celebrate the Christmas.

"Hey there, Ozvold! Merry Christmas!" Thermite greets me.

"Merry Christmas to you too, pal." I look around the crowds, but there is no Akali in there.

"You've seen, Akali?" I ask Shen.

"She's been waiting for you, man. She is in your balcony room."

"Thank you, Shen."

I walk toward inside the mansion and then go upstairs to enter my room. In there, I can see Akali is leaning back in the balcony.

"I'm here, Akali." I greet her.

"You late. Why?"

"I have another Christmas celebration in the real world so..."

"Nevermind. At least you come right?"

"Yeah. By the way, do you have any gifts for me?"

"I have. But, give me my gifts, and I will give yours."

"Okay." I tap my inventory avatar, and I grab the Christmas Gift Box. "Hope you like it."

Akali opens the present, and she looks at it. I give her a hoodie jacket, hat, and mask with DedSec logo on it, her K/DA Prestige outfit, the same handphone that used by Aiden Pearce and Marcus Holloway, a keychain with appearances like her, and Pentakill Album with Pentakill Kayle signature, her favorite idol. In there, I also give her PlayStation 4 with Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Nier: Automata, Persona 5, and Darksiders III CD. Oh, and also I give her a cybernetic Kama and Kunais.

"I...Is this all for me?"

"Yup. I know you have another skill instead of being ninja and rapper that is, hacking. I also heard that you are idolizing Kayle from Pentakill right? So I give it to you, you like it?"

"I...I like it." She stares at me for a while and immediately hugs me. "Thank you so much Ozvold!"

"You're welcome, Akali. By the way, do you want to share your gift to me?"

"Yeah, I do." She takes her present and then giving it to me. When I opened it, it's only a scarf.

"I made a scarf for you. I am sorry." Akali feels guilty because she didn't give me something that more expensive.

"It's okay." I compliment her. "I like how you knit this scarf. It's very creative and cute." I immediately wear it but, I realize that this scarf is too long.

"This scarf is too long."

"I have a solution for that." Akali grab the other side of my scarf and then wraps it into her neck. "See? We're just like a couple with a scarf." She giggles a little. Then she moves close at me and then hugs me.

"This is the most precious gift I got this Christmas." I put my forehead on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Akali."

"Merry Christmas, Ozvold." She begins to kiss my lips.

Then I can see a firework exploded in front of me, and I can hear Jinx and Demoman laughs and shout

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They begin to laugh and cheer with everybody.

Then she releases her kiss. Then she said.

"You want to go to the terrace?"

"Yeah. I want."

We go to the terrace and celebrate the Christmas Day in the OASIS.

================================================================================

And that's it!

Actually, it's only a Christmas Special Edition chapter, but I decided to make this as Level 3 since it connected with the story. :)

I know this chapter is too bit cringe or boring for the love scene between Ozvold and Akali. Because I am not too good to make love sequences. But I will try my best to make it better. :D

I always think that the Watts family once actually a harmonious family but after a few incidents that happen to the family makes them tear apart.

I decide to make new OCs that would be Alec friends and enemies.


	5. Level 4

Columbus, Ohio  
November 12th, 2026

Almost a year after OASIS released to the whole world, and so many things change in this world. For example, a lot of unemployment peoples can get a job or earnings in OASIS (but many of them use OASIS to study agriculture, maritime, and industry then after learned it. They immediately open a business or applying for a job with a company. But there are also those who only study business or anything related to an office. They will stay working in OASIS), hikikomori rates in Japan rapidly increasing, and media industry switch to OASIS.

Amount of OASIS user now is 114,992,473 users, because of this too. Halliday and Morrow become a billionaire quickly. Many people doubt their intelligence, even though they are high school dropouts. Conspiracy theorist enthusiast links Halliday and Morrow that they have a relationship between New World Order. Some of them too are mocking New World Order attempt to rule the world. The reason is, Halliday has created his world, and in one year he 'rule' 1.5% world population. So, the conclusion is they assume Halliday as a god, and for me, it's too exaggerated.

Also, my OASIS journal has reach book three. That's because my book journal size is small. At first, I want a regular book size for my journal just like Diary of A Wimpy Kid or Gravity Falls. But because I want it to look like a WW2 soldier journal entry, so I chose the small book size for my journal. I made this because I was inspired. After I saw grandpa's World War II journal at grandma's house, and why Halliday inspire me too? It's simple, yesterday he gave me a book of his biography that titled Anorak's Almanac or Halliday's Journal. The book contains about his daily life and thousand references of his favorite book, TV series, film, song, graphic novel, and video game. Anorak name is Halliday nickname that given by Kira, Morrow's wife when they play Dungeons & Dragons.

This week. I didn't play OASIS because of school affairs, and today is the last day of the final semester exam. Exam subject today is English and Arithmetic.

Before leaving for school, I tidy up my bed that full of hair strands that fall out from my head. After tidy up my bed, I immediately go to the bath.

After I enter the bathroom, I put portable speaker JBL beside the sink, then I turn it on and play Faith by George Michael. I turn on the bath shower by only pressing ON button then change the temperature of the water by sliding the little dot on the temperature control touchscreen.

I change the temperature from 45° to 39°. Then, when the warm water began to flow down my head and flow on the surface of my skin. I pressed the pump of the soap bottle, and then the liquid soap falls into my hand with a lemon smell. I rub my two hands and then rubbing it to all of my body.

After I had enough taken a bath, I grab the towel to dry my body. While waiting for my body to dry I brush my teeth, wash my face, and gargles a mouthwash liquid.

After that, I came out of the bathroom and headed to my room. Inside my room, I immediately wear Tron: Legacy shirt, brown canvas pants, and sneakers. Then, I grab my Nintendo Switch backpack and fill it with Spongebob Squarepants pencil case, Arithmetic book, English book, and my third journal.

Then, I go to the dining room to eat breakfast. In the table, I can see plates of food containing breakfast dish made by mom. Mom makes a cheese mashed potato, egg sandwich, and lettuce salad. For the drink, I choose mineral water.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Alec." replied my mom. "Have you studying for this last semester exam?"

"Of course I have, mom." I look around to see my dad, but he is not in here. "Anyway, where's dad?"

"Oh, he is sleeping now. He just came home at three A.M after played tabletop roleplaying games with Mr. Halliday and Mr. Morrow last night."

"Well then." I put a spoon full of potatoes in my mouth while reading Time magazine.

Time magazine today is quite interesting because the magazine cover is James Halliday himself. The title today is Prepare Your Life For The New Virtual World, James Halliday. The information contains the same thing on December 8th, 2025. They also displayed how much the OASIS users is today now, and even they happily announce that their magazine also appears in OASIS (if the people want to read magazine in the OASIS). Talk about Halliday. I, and he always talk about our likeness, usual things in the 80s or pop cultures.

But after using OASIS, most of my attention there wasn't even directed to Halliday or even the popularity of it. But to Akali, my dream girlfriend that I've dreamed of for a long time ago, or should I call it...my waifu?

Ah, I better not to talk about it.

================================================================================

After eating breakfast. I can hear the sound of the school bus stops. Then, I grab my backpack and then go towards the sidewalk where the school bus stops.

"Wish me luck in the exam." I kiss my mom before I go to school.

"I will, Alec." Mom kisses my forehead.

"Bye, mom!" I walk toward the exit door and then go to the school bus.

The school bus looks very futuristic. Very cool. Mr. Jiao, our bus driver, said that this bus made in 2023. The bus fuel is not gasoline but an electric, they said it's more environmentally friendly. The bus equipped with Wi-Fi, luggage, Air Conditioner, Toilet, and even five OASIS haptic chairs named Mamba XXV that was created by Volgun company, who also builts this bus too,

Inside the bus, I try to find an empty seat. Suddenly, I heard someone's voice calling my name.

"Alec! Over here!" From the tone of his voice, I know who called me.

It's Ethan Wilson, my best friend, and my neighbor.

"Hi, Ethan. How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks."

I know Ethan since we move to this city. We attended the same school, Arklay Elementary School. We meet together on the same day when I move to this city, on the same day he invited me to play Super Smash Bros with his friends. Thomas McLauchlan, and Rose McLauchlan, both of them are siblings. We become a best friend because we share our likeness, that is video game and anime. Ethan also likes martial arts, and he studied Muay Thai martial arts. The reason he chooses Muay Thai because of Sagat, one of the fighters from Street Fighter who also uses Muay Thai. (And Sagat is Ethan's favorite character in the game)

He bought the OASIS one week after the launch and his character name is Zean. His avatar has black skin and wears a futuristic military armor like Doom or Halo, and every time I heard the voice of his avatar is reminding me of Samuel L. Jackson. He is also the first OASIS user that becomes my friend, then continue to Thomas who named his avatar Bluecell and Rose who named her avatar Aphdora. Well, Thomas' avatar is very similar to one of the Elves from Lord of The Rings, and Rose's avatar also similar just like her brother, Elves, but not a male Elf, the female ones. But, Thomas avatar is wearing a Mirkwood Elves Armor, and Rose avatar is wearing steampunk-style clothes.

"Have you study for the exam today?"

"Of course I have. But there are some questions inside this Arithmetic book that I didn't understand."

"Questions like what?"

"Sum and Subtract Fractions...It is so hard to equalize the denominator you know?"

"What?! That was so easy! You can't answer that?"

"Of course I can't." He grumbles, and he looks like want to punch me in the face.

"Okay fine, fine. I'll help you."

"Thanks, buddy."

"You're welcome."

I begin to help Ethan to answer all of the Sum and Subtract Fraction questions in his book. My head began to fill with fractional numbers such as 4/18 + 2/6, and 10/4 - 1/2. But fortunately, Ethan is a fast learner, so he can understand what I teach to him. In six minutes, we have answered all twenty questions in the book. Then we continue to study English about synonyms and antonyms, and trust me, every time I pronounce the word. I always remembered to Schoolhouse Rock!, and Sesame Street.

================================================================================

Thirty seconds later. We successfully answer all the questions. Ethan put back his arithmetic book into his backpack. Then he starts talking to me.

"Hey, have you heard that Junior Mixed Martial Arts Tournament will hold on January 17th next year?"

"Nope."

"Well. How about if you participate in this tournament?"

"That's a good idea. When is the last registration day? And where should I register?"

"Tomorrow at Mr. Lawrence office. Do you want to?"

"Of course. By the way, did you join the tournament too?"

"Yup."

Then he changes the topic.

"Um...while this is the last day of the exam...would you want to watch Kamen Rider Kasai at my house? Or play Crash Bandicoot?"

"Kamen Rider Kasai? Is that a new series of Kamen Rider?"

"Yes. It just released two weeks ago, and there have been six episodes now. The series takes place two years after Kamen Rider Lightning."

"That's cool. It's a pity to miss that show."

Without realizing it, we have arrived at school. Even though we just answered all of the arithmetic questions.

"Oh. We have arrived."

I feel nervous. My heart beats fast because I am afraid that I fail on this test. But I still believe that I can pass this test. So I decide to keep going to the class. My class is on the second floor, and trust me. It's tiring to go up and downstairs. I try to find my room, Class 4-1.

When I finally reach my classroom. I open the door, and then my teacher greets me.

"Ah, Alec! It is glad you can join us!" It is Doctor Brown. My science teacher.

"Thank you, Doc." I pull my chair from the table and then begin to seat.

"Ibwa yo, Alec!" someone taps my shoulder with the Korean language, and then another tap comes with the Japanese language. "Kon'nichiwa, Alec!"

It's Park Min-Ho and Izumi Natsukawa. I met Min-Ho when he moves to this city, and he attends this school three months ago, while Izumi is an old student in this school. Min-Ho likes to be a famous e-sports player just like his idols, and he plays OASIS just like I and Ethan. His avatar name is Geomgaeg, which means 'Swordsman' in Korean, the appearance of his avatar is like a Korean warrior in 1400s.

Izumi also plays OASIS with us. Her avatar name is Rin because she told me that the name is from her favorite anime character. Rin Nohara from Naruto and Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid. The appearance of her avatar has a short and shaggy black hair, just like the Japanese models I see in the magazines or more like Faith Connors haircut from Mirror's Edge, slightly pointed chin, light brown eye color with pink eyeshadow, slightly rounded cheekbones, and reddish pink lip balm. Her avatar has a slim body, and she wears a female Ronin outfit from Saints Row 2.

After we wait for ten minutes to wait for everyone to come Doc Brown begin to speak.

"Okay, kids. Let's start the exam right now. Today's exam is Arithmetic and English, and answer as much as you can okay?"

"Okay, doc!"

Doc shares the exam paper to us. When I look at it, it contains twenty questions. I look at the exam paper for ten minutes while I solve it, this is easy.

After I answer eighteen questions, I look back and see one of my classmate, Pedro cheat answers by looking at Izumi's paper.

At first, I want to report it to Doc Brown. But I decide to do it alone.

"Pedro, what are you doing?"

"I...um...I...I didn't know the answer."

"Don't cheating, bud."

"O...Okay..." Pedro back to his seat.

At the same time, Izumi left from her chair, and walk towards Doc Brown desk.

"You're done?" Doc wakes up from sleep and then retrieves Izumi's paper. "You may wait outside until everyone finish."

"Arigato, Doc." Then Izumi exits from the class while carrying her small notebook with morning glory flower cover.

I feel challenged by her. The adrenaline goes through all of my body, even though when I look at my paper again it's only one question remain.

7/20 - 2/16 = 9/40. I've finished the exam. I walk towards Doc Brown desk and then put the exam paper above Izumi's paper. After that, I go out of class and head for my locker. When I reach my locker, I open it and take my dictionary. Inside my locker, there is Kamen Rider Arashi poster, Company of Heroes 2 poster, a picture of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a picture of Wraith from Apex Legends, Linkin Park Meteora cover, and my clay sculpture of Xenomorph.

After I took my dictionary, I walk back to my class and sit near the door.

================================================================================

One hour and forty minutes later. The bell rings and signs the end of the exam. We say goodbye to Doc Brown. After that, I approach Ethan, Izumi, and Min-Ho.

"Can't believe it...this is the last day of this semester." I scratch my head while grabbing my bag.

"You have any idea to celebrate this day?" said Izumi to Ethan.

"How about if we come over my house and watch Ultraman Cosmos marathon? Or play Dungeons & Dragons? Or maybe play with my Nerf gun toy?"

"That's a good idea." Min-Ho reply to Ethan's plan. After that, we walk towards the school entrance through the corridors.

While walking through the corridors, I think about what will I do during the holiday, the only thing I just thought is playing OASIS all day long. Or try all of the arcade machines in the basement that just bought by my dad. He bought Pong, Metal Slug, Streets of Rage, Fix-It Felix Jr., Pac-Man, Polybius, Black Tiger, Q*Bert, and Paperboy.

When we reach the school gate. I see my dad's car across the street in the parking lot, this is weird. I didn't ask my dad to pick me up today.

"Uh...can you all give me a minute? My dad is in here and I need to speak with him."

They all nodding at me. Then, I approach my dad.

"Um...hello, dad. What's up?"

"Uh. Hi, Alec. Your mom asks me to pick you up today because she has a surprise for you at the hospital."

"But...this is not my birthday, dad...and what kind of surprise?"

"You can see it later." My dad smiles at me and then he opens the car door.

After that, I approach my friend to inform them that I can't go over to Ethan's party.

"Uh...guys. I think I can't come over to the party...I see to see my mom at the hospital right now."

"Are you sure, Alec? Well then. Anytime." Ethan allows me to go.

"Thank you for allowing me, Ed." I call him 'Ed' because that was his nickname. From me. I approach my dad car and then entering it.

We arrive at the hospital. I can smell the medicine smell and detergent from the outside. It's like when I went to the hospital one last time to visit grandma two months ago.

We enter the hospital and then dad leads our way to the nursery room.

Nursery room?

"Come on in, Alec."

When I enter the room, my mom looks at me and then hugs me.

"You will have another sibling, Alec."

I look at my mom's eyes full of shock reactions.

"Are...you...sure...mom?" Then I talk again. "Why mom didn't tell me before?"

"It was a surprise for you, my darling." Mom kisses me at my forehead.

I hug mom tightly and dad joins in.

"I...I am very happy." Said me with tears and excitement.

"We too. Alec."

================================================================================


	6. Level 5

August 12th, 2027  
Columbus Wexner Medical Center, Columbus, Ohio

It's been three hours we wait in the waiting room near the birthing room. Boredom and worry attacked my mind like the attacks of Imperial Japanese planes. I worried because my mother will give birth for the second time.

I'm afraid if mom couldn't make it in the birthing process, so I keep hoping that mom will given ease in the birth process. But on the other side, I feel bored because of waiting. Luckily there is television which is showing Seizure Blade anime, an anime crossover between the video game Hotline Miami and Kill Bill movies. But actually, this anime is merged with many crime and action films or video games. I only said two serial because the main character of this anime is Jacket from Hotline Miami and Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill.

Dad leaves the waiting room to buy some beverages, and at the same time, the anime is over. So I take out my PSP from my bag and play Army of Two: The 40th Day. This game is mention on Anorak's Almanac Chapter 3 Verse 10: "Army of Two: The 40th Day is the first game I ever played in the PlayStation Portable before Patapon 2, God Eater Burst, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The pattern of how to play this game reminds me of one of the classic games, Contra."

I just found out the game that contains elements of war because of this verse. So I also play all of Call of Duty franchises, Battlefield, Company of Heroes, Warhammer, and Red Alert. If I want to be honest, Call of Duty has a good storyline for the campaign instead of Battlefield. But Battlefield has a good engine and systems for the gameplay and much more challenging than Call of Duty.

Then after I play Company of Heroes, I finally find out about the history of World War II (What I will learn later in World History class at High School). I admire the way their war strategy and leaders, such as Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, Winston Churchill, and Douglas MacArthur. Their strategy always used by me when taking over an area in OASIS. One of the strategies that I use is Blitzkrieg. I still remember that day, the day where I retake the Neo-Coruscant Planet on Sector 28. (P.S: Sector 28 is made by Halliday exclusively for me so if anyone wants to enter my sector they need permission to enter).

I want to retell my attack on Neo-Coruscant. But, I think this is not the right time to tell it.

After I was done playing this game. I take my Gregarious Z5 handphone and then open the Discord app to see my friends new activity. I know it's weird to have a group chat that consists of eleven or twelve years old only. But you know, this is a millennial era, the era where kids can play a video game, and do things that connected to electronic. I begin to chat with them.

Jundin: Marhaba, everyone. Do you have plans to have fun tonight in OASIS?  
Belart: Hi, comrade. I have one, how about if we go on an adventure to Stalingrad Days?  
Jundin: Nice idea, Belart! Let's invite everyone!  
Exxon: Adventure again? Come on man. Let's have some party at Aztekas' crib! I'm tired of adventures.  
Bluecell: I think it is a good idea. Come on Belart. We have taken like ten adventures this week. We should have a rest and relax.  
Belart: Well, you're right. I'm sorry.  
Jundin: That's a good idea too.  
Exxon: Yeah! Let's rock tonight!  
Bluecell: How about you, Oz? You want to come over?"  
Ozvold: Let's see it later. If I didn't come in ten minutes that means I'm not coming.  
Bluecell: Well then. The party will hold up at ten P.M. See you around, Oz.

After that, I close the Discord app and put my phone into my bag.

================================================================================

Inside that Discord group chat, is consists my old friends, and new friends. My new friends are Belart, Jundin, and Exxon. Well, I will tell a little information about them.

Belart real name is Nikita Voroshilov. He is born and live in Yekaterinburg, Russia. He is eleven years old just like me. I met him when he was helping me fights the Ursa race in Siberia Zasada quest, even though he is a level 17. His avatar is wearing a futuristic armor just like Ethan, but he hides his face with Maska-1 helmet with bear logo on two sides. He said to me the interest part of his family is his grandfather was once a Red Army Captain in the Battle of Berlin. His favorite game is Company of Heroes, Call of Duty, Red Alert, Battlefield, Mother Russia Bleeds, Papers Please, and of course, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.

Jundin real name is Sayyid Ibrahim Al-Hassar. Just from his name, we know that he is Arabian. He is born in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia but now he lives in Istanbul, Turkey. His avatar is wearing armor that was used by Muslim armies in the 5th century, but sometimes he wears a military desert camo uniform and keffiyeh. Sayyid said his avatar appearance is similar to Khalid bin Walid, one of the famous Muslim generals in the 5th century.

And the last is Exxon. Exxon real name is Eliana Sharon. She originated from Israel, but she lives here, in Columbus, Ohio. She's one class with me, Ethan, Izumi, Thomas, Rose, and Min-Ho in school. She just moved here two weeks ago. Her appearance in OASIS is like a mix of Clara Lille and V (Cyberpunk 2077 character).

Maybe, that's all I can say about their information.

================================================================================

A few minutes later, dad comes in with a can of A&W Root Beer and a box of Nestle Oreo Milk. Then, we start drinking it together while discussing my sibling (Around this time. We don't know about his gender since we didn't see the USG checks a few months ago).

I hear door clicking sound from the nursery room. It must be the nurse.

As I expected. The nurse came out of the room while carrying a baby.

"Congratulations, sir!" She smiling at us and then bring the baby closer to us. "It's a boy." she continued her words "3.2 kilograms." Then she looks at me. "You want to carry him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here." She squats down and then gives him to me.

When I carry him. The first sentence I said to him is:

"You are gonna be the best OASIS player ever." Slowly I move him to be closer to me and then hug him. After that, I look at mom, she stares at us with a bright smile. I walk into her room immediately with dad.

"So, dear." To me. "Honey." To dad. "Have you all planned a new name for him?"

"I have one. Owen." Answer dad.

"Only that?"

"His first name will be determined by Alec.," said dad. "Have you determined it?"

Cold sweat started to flow through my body, I didn't think about his first name since I watch cartoons, and play games while waiting from earlier.

"Perceval? Or Gregory? Aw shucks! I don't know!"

After I think too hard. I remember that superhero alter-egos like Peter Parker, Scott Summers, and Rachel Roth have initials with the same letter...so...it's Wade. Yeah! Wade Watts!

"Wade. Wade Owen Watts."

"Wade? That's a beautiful name you give, Alec." said mom, praising me. "But why you choose Wade?"

"Um...because it's similar to superheroes alter-ego. Wade Watts? Just like Peter Parker or Scott Summers. Oh, and also the initial of him is W.O.W, stands for Wade Owen Watts!"

"That's a brilliant idea, Alec!"

"Thanks, dad."

Then, the doctor came in, and then he informed us:

"Excuse me, sir."

"Hi, doctor. Is there any information you want to tell?"

"Yes. Since your wife carries out the birth process naturally. She needs three days or a week for complete examination and treatment, and for maximum total rest time too."

"Oh...okay. Thanks for the information, doc."

"You are welcome." The doctor exit from the room.

"Um...Alec. Dad must accompany mom while in the hospital. Are you okay if I left you alone at home?"

"It's okay, dad. I can handle myself."

"Well then. Dad will take you home first, after that, dad will come back here again. Okay?"

"Understood, dad."

"Let's go then."

I put Wade in the 'baby box' slowly. I look at my brother once again and then leave a smile at him. We got out of the room and head to the parking lot.

When we reach the parking lot, we walk towards a black notchback coupe-muscle car between the Ford Fiesta and Toyota Corolla. That is my father second's car, the 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon. I just found out that dad bought this car two years ago, without me and my mother's knowledge, he just showed it to me two weeks ago.

Our car immediately slid out from the parking lot and enter the main road. Inside the car, I can see the skyline view of Columbus city. When I look at it, it reminds me of futuristic cities in Akira, Cloud Atlas, and Deus Ex series, and the sky shows the gradation color just like Fade skin in Counter-Strike Global Offensive.

To complete the night feeling, I turn on the car stereo and play Midnight City by M83 band.

================================================================================

A few minutes later, we arrived at home. I said to dad to only drop me so he had plenty of time to go back to the hospital.

"Take care of yourself, Alec. Do not turn on the stove carelessly and do not open the door if you don't know that person."

"Okay, dad."

"Well then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dad."

As soon dad leaves. I immediately enter my house, lock the door, and then walk to the underground room, where my dad keeps his video game collections.

Inside the room, I reach the Asteroids machine and start playing it. My hands start to press the fire button to destroy small asteroids, medium asteroids, large asteroids, large saucers, and small saucers. I played so well until my score reaches 77,850. In there, I lost my three extra lives quickly, and then the screen shows GAME OVER text.

I step out from the machine and then walk to the PlayStation 2 console. I take the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas CD from the box and insert it to the console. I never played San Andreas until Mr. Lawrence, one of the OASIS employee, recommend me to play it, and I admit that GTA San Andreas is very different than any other games in 2004. No wonder why people call this game a 'legend' and I agreed with that.

Now, the drowsiness attacks my body. I still want to play games until midnight since the school closed for two weeks.

And I know the solution to keep me awake all night.

So, I go upstairs and head to my room. In there, I wear my OASIS visor, haptic suit, and haptic gloves immediately. After that, I get into the chair.

Before I enter the simulation, I change my OASIS account status to Offline so my friends wouldn't know I'm online (Because I have no intention of going to Aztekas' party, Zean and Rin have no intention too. So he joins my party)

Then, I say my log-in passphrase.

"The right man in the wrong place can make all difference in the world."

Identity verification successful  
Welcome to the OASIS, Ozvold!  
Login Completed: 17:58:59 OST-08.12.2027

================================================================================

I respawned on the sofa in the lounge room. In front of me, my TV is on showing Cheers serial. And beside me, there are two persons sit together romantically, it is Wraith and Sonic, the Speed-o'-sound Sonic from One-Punch Man.

"Finally you wake up too, Oz. Akali left a letter for you in your room."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, she just told me to inform you to read her letter."

"Thanks, pal."

"Anytime."

I get up from the sofa, then go upstairs and walk towards my room. In there, I found a sheet of paper on my table. And it is written:

Ozvold,  
I'll go out for a while with Ahri. I will be back at around 8 P.M  
I just didn't want to disturb you while you sleeping ^3^.

"Well then." I look at my wristwatch, and it shows 6 P.M OST (OASIS Standard Time). The OASIS Standard Time change from 4 hours forward to Columbus Standard Time (So actually Columbus is just like Greenwich for OASIS since now OASIS users consider Columbus as 'Columbus Mean Time' for OASIS Standard Time).

"Well then, this is already six o'clock in the afternoon. I still got many times to entertain myself." So I go outside and see Zean, Rin, Evelynn, Kai'Sa, Elizabeth Ashe, Jason, and Fenix. (To be more specific, it is Jason Brody and Marcus Fenix) preparing the poker game.

"Hey there, Oz. You want to play some poker, bro?" Zean invites me to play, now he changes his avatar voice to himself.

"If you don't mind. I want." I take a seat between Kai'Sa and Jason. When I look at the left side there is CJ, Sweet, Ryder, and Big Smoke play domino card.

"All right ladies and gentlemen. Let's begin the game." Twisted Fate starts to shuffle and share the card to us. After each of us gets two cards, we start to choose the option before the flop.

"I call," I said.

"Call." Kai'Sa.

"Call." Fenix.

"Raise." Evelynn.

"Call." Zean.

"Raise." Ashe.

"Call." Rin.

"Call." Jason. Nobody folds.

"Alright then." Twisted Fate now flops three cards. It is Diamond King, Diamond Queen, and Diamond Ace.

I look at my card, my card is Diamond Jack and Diamond Ten. Then we start again.

"I raise," I said.

"Call." Kai'Sa.

"Call." Fenix.

"Call." Evelynn.

"Raise." Zean.

"Raise." Ashe.

"Call." Rin.

"Umm...Call." Jason.

Fate now flop the fourth card, it is Club Ace.

"Call," I said.

"Fold." Kai'Sa folds.

"Call." Fenix.

"Raise." Evelynn.

"Fold." Zean.

"Call." Ashe.

"Fold." Rin.

"Fold." Jason.

This is the showdown, now Fate flop the last card, it is Club Jack.

"Alright. Please check your card." After Fate said that, I check my card. Then when I see other players card, Evelynn got Club King and Spade King, Fenix got Spade Jack and Heart Ten, and Ashe got Heart Ace and Diamond Four.

"Royal flush, fellas." I show my card.

"Ozvold win!"

"Just another luck." Said me.

We continued to play until I didn't realize that the clock show 7:55 P.M, it means Akali will come back in a minute. But because we are playing outside near the house entrance, I think I should wait in here. So I chose to play poker again.

Then, when the clock passes ten minutes, I begin to worry, why is she hasn't arrived yet? And my question answered when my phone ringing. It is Akali's call.

"Hello?" I pick up the call.

"Hey there, homeboy." It wasn't her.

"Who are you? Why are you taking her phone?"

"Nothing personal, boyo. Listen we don't want to cause trouble with you, our boss wants half of your city, Newchester. That's all I can say. So, do you agree or nah?"

"*chuckles* You expect me to give my city to street bums like you?"

"I have expected you to say that. Well, listen to this." He moves closer the phone to someone, and I can hear a familiar voice.

It's Akali and Ahri.

I can hear she mumbling (possibly she was duct-taped by them) and crying.

"If you ever dare to touch them, I'll..." I shout at him.

"Yeah, blah blah blah. See you." He ends the conversation.

With anger, I kick the pillar of my house (No, not to collapse) then run towards my garage, and take my car, a red Mitsubishi Evo IX.

"Ozvold! What happened?" Zean shouts at me.

"Akali and Ahri is kidnapped! I will take them back."

"Wait, what?!" Kai'Sa and Evelynn shocked.

"I'll be back!" I quickly drive to the city.

With anger, I immediately open the tracking device with sweeping movements and made a command to the tracking device loudly.

"Find Akali and Ahri. Quick!"

"Finding...Ahri...Akali...location revealed. W 45th St, Little Seoul."

"Wait for me. Akali, Ahri." I said, hoping they were okay.

Anxiety strikes my mind. I'm afraid if they are killed or maybe raped by them. I drive my car with emotion because of this anxiety feeling, but I also tried to drive without hitting into civilians and other cars. While driving, I call the NPCs from Eixir Police.

"Connor! Connor! Can you hear me?"

"Connor here, Chief Ozvold. What's happening?"

"The Mad Gear Gang strikes again in this city. Come to W 45th St, Little Seoul. They kidnap Akali and Ahri. Bring Motoko, Batou, Adam, Vi, and Caitlyn with you. I only trust them, you, and Hank."

"We will be there soon, Chief."

When I reach the alley, I parked my car and entering it. Inside there, I can see Akali and Ahri were gagged and tied up. But also, I can see the people who held them as a hostage, which is non-other than the Mad Gear Gang. And I know the members who were in front of me, it is Hugo, Poison, El Gado, Holly Wood, Axl, and Slash.

I should've known that they who did this. They try to convince me to give the half this city a few months ago. But now their action has crossed their line, working with some rival gangs from other games/movies (like Ballas, Vice Kings, and Baseball Furies), and kidnap Akali.

I wouldn't use my superpowers to defeat them, because, this is urban/city area. And I should play by the rules, use fists (in case of this, I only use one of my superhuman ability: Only take small damage from any other NPCs that hit me with bare hands) and firearm weapons (but not some futuristic weapons)

"See this, Ozvold? Our boss has given you a chance, and you wasting it!"

"And I already gave a chance to you all! Now it's too late."

"Ooohh. So the little guy wants to have some fun, eh? Let's exterminate him, Holly Wood!" El Gado moves forwards with Holly Wood to attack me. "Screw your chance!"

When Holly Wood try to stab my eyes with his knife, I dodge his attack, grab his arm, and then punch his face thrice. Gado does a roundhouse kick to me, but I easily grab his leg, breaking his shinbone with my elbow and then punch his face. Then, Wood tries to stab me again but I restrain his attack, take his knife and stab his abdomen.

"Aaarggh!" Wood lying in the ground while the knife is stuck in his stomach.

After that, I look at the remaining of them. Now, Axl and Slash move forwards to attack me. I hit them with my two arms, and when they fall to the ground, I do a smackdown smash to Axl and kick Slash's nose. Good thing that I learn about every breakable bone in Human Anatomy Books. I read that book after I read Battle Royale manga Vol 2. Chapter 9. Guess what? It works. But I never practiced it in the real world, and you all know the reason.

"Is that all you got? Bring it on!" I taunt at Hugo and Poison.

"Oh, Huuuugo! You know what to do!"

"Alright, Poison." Hugo charging towards me. Then, he does a right hook at my face. I got a bruise now. Not enough, he lifts me and then slams me to the ground. But since my body can withstand impact, I quickly stand up and fight him.

When he tries to slap me with his two hands, I dodge it and then lift him.

"How could you..." before he finishes his word, I throw him at Poison.

"Aaahhh!" Poison was stricken by Hugo's body.

I look at the Ballas members that holding Akali and Ahri as a hostage.

"And what about you?" I pull up my Jericho 941.

"Oh shit, homie! Run! Run!" when they running. Without hesitate, I shot them right in their legs. They fall to the ground and can't walk. I didn't kill them because my objective is to neutralize them.

I put my gun in the holster. Before I take care of Akali and Ahri. I walk towards injured Hugo, I put my foot in his right upper arm, and then step on it hard until I heard a broken bone sound from his arm.

"AAARRGggrHH!" Hugo starts to crying.

"Next time, look for opponents that match like you." I step out my leg from his arm. "Instead of an innocent girl." I spit on him. "Feigling."

Then, I reach Akali and start to untie her, release the duct tape from her mouth, and open the cloth that closing her two eyes. So does Ahri.

"Akali! Akali! Can you hear me?"

Akali closely opens her eyes, and when she looked at me. She immediately hugs me.

"You're here at last Ozvold! Thank you for saving me!" She cries at me.

"I'm here now, you don't need to be worry." I pat and rub her back so she would calm and not depressed. "Come on, let's get out of here." I carry her in my back and also helping Ahri to walk.

I heard the police siren sound when I reach the alley exit.

They have arrived.

"Chief Ozvold! Is everything okay?"

"Do you think it's okay to see these two girls were injured by them? Whatever, you did your job good, you come on time. The rest is yours."

"Do I need to call an ambulance for them?" Connor offers me when he sees injured Akali and Ahri.

"No need to. But you can call the ambulance for those people." I pointed at the wounded Mad Gear members.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Chief."

"Goodnight, Detective."

After having a little conversation with Connor. I immediately walk to the car, put Akali in the front seat beside me, and Ahri in the back seat. Then, I enter my car and drive back to my safehouse.

See my bruises in the face from the rear-view mirror, Akali injured and has a blood scar. I put this music to feel the atmosphere.

"*sound of cassette tape inserted*...*a owl howling sound*...*some synthwave beats kicking in*...I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you...how I feel..." Nightcall by Kavinsky, Outrun Album 2013.

When I hear this song while driving. I feel like the driver from Drive movie or maybe Agent K from Blade Runner 2049, and Akali pose as the female neighbor from Drive or Joi from Blade Runner 2049. A perfect choice for night drive music.

The reason why I bring them both to my house instead of the hospital because I have a doctor who lives in my house.

When I arrived home. Kai'Sa, Evelynn, and Shen waiting near the door entrance. They must be worried about Akali and Ahri.

"Did you save them, Ozvold?" Kai'Sa worried.

"Of course." while holding back my pain because of my bruises. I'm out from my car and then open the back door and let Ahri out by herself. After that, I go to the opposite side of the car and carry Akali with bridal style. "I'm gonna take her to Dr. Nerif and Dr. Ziegler." I look at Evelynn with a serious blank face (just like Markus meets Leo after he visits Carl's graveyard in Detroit: Become Human). In my mind, I can feel that she will lecture me like "You're useless! What kind of a boyfriend are you who leave her girlfriend alone?", and then she will overprotecting Akali that will make her become closer to Eve.

I continue to walk to the upstairs and head to the infirmary, where Nerif and Ziegler waiting.

"Ah, Ozvold! What happened?" Nerif asking me.

"She gets punched by those Mad Gear gangs and almost raped by them too."

"Mad Gears...they always make trouble!" response Mercy (Ziegler).

"No shit..."

My eyes keep looking at Akali while she gets healed by Oracle (Nerif) and Mercy. After seven minutes of waiting, the healing process has ended.

"Do you all have any medical advice after this?" asks me.

"She only needs two days to rest. That's all."

"Doctor. Can I go rest to my bedroom?" beg Akali.

"Well since you also lived in here, Akali. You can go rest to your bedroom."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You are welcome."

She rises up from the bed. Then, I help her walk to her bedroom. While walking, I start to talk to her.

"Hey. I am sorry. *sigh* I seem to be careless now for you. I think I am really not a good friend...or a good boyfriend..."

"I should be the one who apologizes. I think I always make you involved in my problems. Even though I promised not to make a problem so you wouldn't get into trouble."

"It's okay. I always want to help you."

"But that's the problem! You always help me, but I? I never help you. Even when you get into trouble..."

"I can handle it myself. Don't worry."

"But I feel like useless to you! I had promised to myself to protect you but I am always late!"

"Who says I call you useless?" We stop in front of her bedroom door. "You did your best. That's what I like from you. You never give up and stick to your promise: Protect me. Your actions are not useless if you did your best, no matter how much you try or attempt it."

She looks at me with her beautiful purple eyes and begins to smile.

"I...don't know what to say...but...you're right. I did my best. I shouldn't feel futile in my actions." She immediately hugs me "Thank you, Ozvold."

"Anytime." I kiss her forehead. Then I lead her to her bed and lay her down. "Yoku nemuru, Akali-chan."

When I exit her room and look at her. She slowly closes her eyes while smiling at me and hugging her Mothra doll.

================================================================================

To be continued...

================================================================================

Author Note:

Hi guys! Sorry for taking long enough for this chapter. Lately, I was having fun playing Rainbow Six and Grand Theft Auto IV, and I also looking a good high school after my graduation in junior high.

I think I might add Johnny Silverhand in the future chapter, Keanu Reeves is so amazing in Cyberpunk 2077!

Btw, I want to inform you all that I make a fandom (WIKIA) page for this story. You can visit it on wiki/First_Player_Wiki

When you visit the page. Don't take it seriously about the actor/actresses/celebrities I put in the Wikia. I put them as my character illustration.

================================================================================

Bonus Scenes :)

[Poker scene]

I check my card and see the result. It's royal flush.

*Spiderman Rhino face*


End file.
